GA Here we Come
by Sakiru Yume
Summary: Two girls are sent to GA from America. But who are they and what part will they play in the upcoming war of the Alices? KokoXOC, OCXOC
1. GA Here we Come

_**OK, this is completely unrelated to my other stories. I am Aki (Akira) and my friend is Aubrey. Narumi is referred to as Mr. Narumi in this chapter and next chapter, but after that he'll just be Narumi. Underline is English, regular is Japanese.**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Mine is better than ours._

_-Benjamin Franklin_

"Akira Silverton and Aubrey Jackson to the Principal's office. I repeat- Akira Silverton and Aubrey Jackson to the Principal's office." Aki and Aubrey exchanged glanced before standing up and walking out of the classroom, completely ignoring the twitters from their classmates behind them.

"What do you think's going on?" Aki asked as they walked down the stairs to the first floor.

"It's probably some math thing again." Aki nodded; the two of them took geometry in high school even though they were in seventh grade. When to two friends reached the principal's office, they were greeted by the principal and a man with long blond hair.

The principal smiled apologetically at them. "He's been speaking Japanese, but I could tell that he wanted you two. Do either of you speak Japanese?" They both shook their head as Aki turned to look at the man, her eyebrows raised quizzically.

"You two have been chosen for Gakuen Alice in Japan." Aki nodded.

"He said we were chosen for something called Gakuen Alice in Japan." Aubrey and the principal stared at Aki in disbelief. "What?"

"Aki, that was in Japanese." Aki blinked and her jaw dropped.

"Um, ok. Was that in Japanese?" The man nodded. "Whatever. What's Gakuen Alice?"

The gay-looking guy smiled. "It's a school for people with magic powers."

"I'm not crazy."

"I know that. We will discuss this with your parents when they arrive."

"Our parents don't speak Japanese. I guess I should translate, even though I don't know how I can even understand what you're saying." The guy nodded and, as if on cue, the four parents arrived. The eight of them sat down around the conference table connected to the main office. The man, who was introduced as Narumi-san, or Mr. Narumi, explain everything that he had told the girls in Japanese and Aki gave a running commentary in English. She ended with, "And we leave in a few hours."

"It seems like a good learning experience," Aubrey's mom commented. That brought upon a new wave of conversing about it among the adults. Aki muttered to Aubrey that they were being sent to an insane asylum and they both started laughing.

Finally, the parents came to a consensus. "They'll go home and pack, then come back to the school. Then they can leave." Mr. Narumi nodded and the two girls left with their distinct families.

Half an hour later, they both returned each carrying a suitcase and a duffel bag. "Narumi-san, do we have to wear skirts?" Mr. Narumi nodded. "Can we try to get some exception or something?"

"We can look into it." Aki rolled her eyes before relaying the answer to Aubrey. "We need to leave." The three got into the limo waiting outside' Mr. Narumi got into the front passenger seat and Aubrey and Aki got in the back. Aki and Aubrey each got out their iPods and a book and spent the entire ride to the airport reading. After going through airport security and being led to a separate plain, they were joined by a boy their age wearing a cat mask. He walked with them into the plane and sat in the seat across the aisle from them. A few minutes later, the private jet took off, holding only Aki, Aubrey, Mr. Narumi, the boy, a stewardess, and presumably a pilot. Aki and Aubrey looked at each other, sighed, and put their headphones back on.

An hour later, a plane flew nest to them in the sky. Something shot out of it and struck the plane where Aki and Aubrey were sitting. The entire side of the plane imploded and the thin air rushed in.

Everything went black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**I'll try to post again soon. In the meantime, review. Pwease.**_


	2. Alice

_**Well, I'm sorry for taking so long. I was just too lazy to type up this chapter. Anyway, hope you enjoy.**_

--

_Xenoglossophobia- Fear of foreign languages_

_Xenophobia- Fear of foreigners_

**Aki's POV**

I'm falling. That's weird. Since when am I falling?

"OH MY GOD! WHAT THE F—K!?" As I continued screaming, I glanced at Aubrey, who was shouting similar obscenities. Then I looked back at the water, which was closing in fast.

"Can you all swim?" I shouted. The garbled answers were torn apart by the roaring wind; I guess it didn't matter anyway: we were going to fall in the water regardless.

The water seemed to be coming to meet us, drawing near us faster than we were falling. It caught us, but we didn't fall under. Instead, the four of us just floated on top of the water like it was solid instead of liquid. The column of water sank slowly back down to sea level and evened out with the rest of the ocean.

I swam over to Aubrey, Mr. Narumi, and mask-boy. "Um, did you do that?" No answer. Then Mr. Narumi shook his head. "Did _I_ do that?" Mr. Narumi nodded; I shook my head. "No."

"Um, now what?" I looked over at Aubrey, shrugging and treading water to remain afloat.

"Now what?" I echoed her, remembering that Mr. Narumi and mask-boy didn't know what she was saying—I actually wasn't sure about mask-boy, actually; he hadn't said anything that would let me know what language he spoke, but I was pretty sure it was Japanese.

"A boat should come soon." As Mr. Narumi said that, the four of us were lifted up out of the water, a glass bubble replacing what had previously been only open water. The bubble opened, letting the four of us tumble onto plush carpeting before closing up again. The pilot of the strange contraption, a girl about our age with short dark green hair and violet eyes, turned around in her swivel chair to face us.

"That's five hundred, Hyuuga." And then she turned back around and the contraption rose out of the water and into the sky, short, chibi pseudo-angel wings coming out.

**End POV**

"Aki, you're bleeding." Aki blinked in surprise, then looked down at her shirt. The entire front of it was dark red, seeming to center about six inches below her heat. Aki pulled up a shirt a little—after making sure no guys were watching—and saw a long, deep cut running across her bloodstained skin.

"Shit." Noticing the pain now that she was alerted to the injury, Aki swayed, starting to feel dizzy. After one final attempt to stay conscious, she collapsed, her head resting on the floor before Aubrey's feet.

Aubrey bit her lip before running over to Mr. Narumi and tapping him on the shoulder. He looked down at her, saw where she was pointing, and followed her over to her unconscious. When Mr. Narumi saw the bloodstain on Aki's shirt, he walked over to a cabinet that Aubrey hadn't noticed before and pulled out a roll of gauze; calmly, he walked back over to Aki and bandaged her wound, taking care to only raise her shirt as little as necessary. Then he smiled and Aubrey, who blushed bright red for reasons unknown to her; he actually really creeped her out, now that she thought about it.

Aubrey sat down next to Aki and within minutes was asleep.

--

"Aki, wake up. WAKE UP!" Aki opened her eyes blearily and blinked. Mr. Narumi and Aubrey were crowded around her; she sat up quickly, clutching her throbbing side with one hand. "We're here."

"Okay. Um…what happened?" Aubrey helped her up and together they walked out of the plane-sub-contraption.

"You fainted. There's a big cut on your stomach." Aki's grip tightened slightly on her side and she groaned in pain, turning to Mr. Narumi, who was walking beside them on the long, wide pathway surrounded by trees. Mask-boy was nowhere to be seen.

"Is there a shirt I can change into?" Mr. Narumi nodded and handed both of them a pile of clothes. Aki leafed through the pile and frowned. "I'm not wearing a skirt."

"For right now, you have to. You might be able to get an exemption from the Middle School Principal later, though." Aki groaned as she and Aubrey followed him into the nearest brick building where he pointed them into the girl's bathroom. The two girls entered and each went into separate stalls to change.

"We have to wear the skirts." Aubrey grimaced; Aki winced in pain as her blood-soaked shirt pulled at her wound; she quickly pulled it off and buttoned on her new white one. When she finished changing, Aki stepped out of the stall and joined Aubrey, who was examining her new outfit with calm distain in the mirror by a sink.

"I feel exposed," Aubrey moaned. Aki nodded and the two of them walked out of the bathroom to where Mr. Narumi was waiting; he led them to a hallway full of classrooms and stopped into front of a door. He peered inside it as though looking for something, then opened the door; they followed him inside.

A few students looked up when Mr. Narumi walked into the classroom, including a stupid-looking girl with pigtails, but most of the rest of them just continued their conversations. "Hello students. Today we have two new students. These are Jackson Aubrey and Silverton Akira. They're from America."

Aki smiled and all of the boys in the class blushed except for two in the back—one had short blond hair and sky blue eyes; the other had crimson eyes and black hair. The "Koko, why don't be Jackson-san's partner and…who wants to be Silverton-san's partner?" Most of the guys in the class raised their hands eagerly; they knew it was Aki—when Mr. Narumi had introduced the two girls, he had gestured to them in turn. "Since you don't have a partner, why don't you partner up with her, Mizuki-kun?"

This caused numerous shouts of outrage from a group of girls in the middle row, but a boy with brown hair (think Kazune from Kaze no Stigma) ignored them and walked up to Aki.

He smiled at her. "Hi, new kid."

She smiled back, brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Hi, not new kid. Call me Aki." She turned to Aubrey and Koko. "Um, this is Aubrey. She doesn't know Japanese, so we need to have someone translate for her…unless you want me to do it." Mr. Narumi nodded before turning to the class.

"You have a free day until lunch. Bye." He skipped merrily out of the room, leaving chaos in his wake.

Mizuki took Aki's hand, much to Aki's dismay—but she wasn't going to pull away. "C'mon, new kid." Before Aki could do anything to resist, Mizuki pulled her out of the room.

"Where're we going?"

Mizuki smiled. "You'll see."

_**--**_

_**Ooh, cliffhanger. I have no idea when I'm going to post again next. Please review, though. Thank you.**_


	3. Mizuki

_**"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!!!!!" *Runs away from fans with pitchforks* I really am sorry. I never meant to take this long to post, and I really have no excuse. I hope any of you who still read this can forgive me.**_

_**I got my braces off, though, on a happier note.**_

_--_

_Some say the world will end in fire,  
Some say in ice.  
From what I've tasted of desire  
I hold with those who favor fire.  
But if it had to perish twice,  
I think I know enough of hate  
To say that for destruction ice  
Is also great  
And would suffice._

_-Robert Frost  
_

"_Where're we going?"_

_Mizuki smiled. "You'll see."_

Mizuki gripped her hand tightly and a gust of wind struck them, plastering their clothes up to their skin and forcing Aki's eyes shut. When the wind died down, she opened then; she and Mizuki were standing in a clearing in a forest, sunlight dappling through the trees. Aki dropped Mizuki's hand like it had burned her, backing away from him.

"What the hell was that?" Aki demanded. "Where are we?"

Mizuki's grin widened. "That was teleportation. We're in the North forest."

Her eyes wide, Aki back up even further, until she was pressed up against the rough bark of a tree. "Um…can you warn me next time?"

"Sure. Are you alright?" Aki, who had been propping herself up against the tree, her hand pressed up against her side, looked up at Mizuki weakly, her teeth gritted. "I'm sorry. I know I'm not great at teleporting or anything. Maybe we should go back to the school."

Aki shook her head and, being very careful and slow, puller her hand away from her side. "I'm alright. So, what did you want to show me?"

Mizuki's eyes brightened, and he stood a little straighter. "First, I'll show you all of the buildings. We just came from the middle school, so I'll show you the elementary school first." With just a few quick steps, Mizuki was next to Aki, and he grasped her hand once again, like he had before. The rush of air came again, and when Aki was finally able to pry her eyes open again, they were standing in front of a large brick building identical to the one they had been in before.

"This is the elementary school. Narumi-sensei used to teach here, but he and Serina-sensei switched last year." Mizuki glanced at Aki who, realizing that she was still holding his hand, let go quickly, her face turning faintly pink. "What's your alice?" He paused for a second. "Oh yeah; an alice is a magic power or talent."

"Um…I think one is water"—or the ability to hallucinate, Aki thought bitterly—"and the other is that I can, like, understand Japanese or something."

"**How about French?**" Aki nodded, her eyebrows furrowing until they formed an almost-v on her forehead.

"Apparently. So, continue your tour, Mizuki-kun." Mizuki nodded, grabbed her hand yet again, and when the wind had vanished this time, they were in front of yet another identical building.

"High school." Aki nodded, and when she slipped her hand out of his, it went up to her side, which she pressed on again, grimacing for a second. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Aki opened her mouth to answer, but before she could answer, a squeal came from behind them. Both teens spun around to see a stampede of girls in blue skirts coming towards them. Mizuki swore.

A second later, the girls reached them. They crowded around Mizuki, completely ignoring Aki, which she was relatively happy about until one of them shoved her out of the way. Startled, she fell, landing on her side, and blood seeped through her shirt, staining it crimson.

"Aki, Mizuki called as he was swallowed up by the fangirls. He vanished and Aki felt herself being lifted up before a now-familiar gust of wind forced her eyes closed.

They had landed; there was ground below Aki's back now, instead of hands. Between her almost-closed eyelids, Aki saw Mizuki's head a few inches above her. Swearing under her breath, Aki blushed and scrambled backwards, stopping only when she hit her head against the tree.

"Sorry 'bout that," Mizuki apologized, his voice light and conversational as he crouched down beside Aki. "It was the easiest way to get us out of there. I have a question, though: how did you get that injury on your side?"

Aki blinked, then touched her side with two fingers. When she looked at them, they were coated with sticky red liquid. Blood.

"The…uh…plane I was in…exploded. I think a piece of…uh…shrapnel hit me. I think."

Mizuki's eyes widened. "The plane _exploded_?" Aki nodded, closing her eyes for a moment. "I should take you to the nurse."

At that, Aki shook her head. "We should find Aubrey first."

"Aubrey. Is that your friend?" Mizuki helped Aki up as he spoke, and now he was supporting her, her arm around his neck so he could help hold her up. "Okay. She should still be in the classroom, so I'll bring you there first."

Aki smiled a little. "Thanks. But…um, I have a question for you now. Why are you being so nice? People aren't usually nice to the new kids."

"I was the 'new kid' just a few months ago. I moved from France, actually. But I had known about alices well before I came here. How about you?" Aki shook her head. "No? Well, you're taking this rather well, then."

Aki shrugged. "I think I'm still in shock and haven't fully comprehended what's going on yet. But we really need to find Aubrey."

Mizuki nodded, and this time, Aki closed her eyes before the wind came. The two of them were standing outside of the classroom, right outside the door. Mizuki pulled it open, and immediately, Aki saw that Aubrey was surrounded by at least four boys, all speaking in Japanese to her.

"Aubrey," Aki called, and Aubrey looked up, looking immensely relieved. Jumping out of her chair, Aubrey rushed over to her friend.

"Finally," Aubrey breathed. "I had no idea what they were talking about." And then she spied the blood on Aki's shirt, and her eyes went wide. "Are you alright?"

Aki nodded. "I'm fine. Uh…Mizuki's going to take me to the nurse, and I was thinking that you might want to come along, seeing as you can't understand what they're saying."

"Yeah, that would be great. But how can you understand them?"

Pressing her hand to her side, Aki sort of shrugged, wincing. "I think it's called my _alice_. It's like a superpower or something."

"We really should get you to the nurse," Mizuki put in, and both girls looked at him. "You're really bleeding."

Aki nodded. "C'mon, Aubrey."

And their footsteps echoed through the brightly lit hallways as they left.

--

**_Truthfully, I have no idea when I'll post again, because I don't know what's going to happen next in the story. Please review, and I'm really sorry if it takes me a really long time to post again._**


End file.
